


Oh God, Steve Rogers is my Soulmate!

by Supernatural96



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Derek, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad pack, Badass Mumma McCall, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sheriff Stilinski's names is Noah, Soulmates, stiles is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural96/pseuds/Supernatural96
Summary: After everything Stiles had been through he didn't think he'd ever meet his Soulmate, he didn't think he even deserved one. They'd probably leave him just like everyone else had.Will his Soulmate prove him wrong??
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 95
Kudos: 557





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this fic. Wasn't sure if I should continue and add more chapters of leave as is.

After nearly 2 years of fighting with the pack. Stiles realised the truth… no one wanted him around. People seemed to take advantage of what Stiles could offer in terms of research, but as a person no one gave a shit about him. Not even Scott, as soon as he found someone better, he was gone. Stiles should’ve seen it coming sooner.

The night of the lacrosse game when Stiles was kidnapped by Gerard and then crashed through the wall into Jackson, the pack decided Stiles was a liability, if he couldn’t even fight an old man, he would just get in the way. It didn’t seem to matter to the pack that Stiles had been tied up by his wrists and was physically unable to even try and fight back, they even seemed to overlook the fact that eventually Stiles was able to free himself and then free Erica and Boyd, neither of who thanked him or stuck up for him.

When Stiles made it home that night his father was angry, first for Stiles, but then like usual at Stiles. Stiles was sick and tried of having to lie to his father, he didn’t want to but both Scott and Derek told him he wasn’t allowed to tell him the truth, as it wasn’t his secret to tell… To hell with that Stiles thought, so that night he told his father everything that had been happening for the past 2 years. But as he feared, Noah didn’t believe him. “Really Stiles, after all this time that’s the best story you can come up with?” Noah sighed. “I can’t do this anymore, it’s like you aren’t even my son anymore. I think it’s time you moved out. You’re 19, I’ve done all I can do as a parent.” Said Noah before leaving for the night shift.

Stiles didn’t even bother to argue, what was the point. Apart of him knew something like this would happen, although he was sure there would be more screaming and demanding proof, not dismissing him completely. That shouldn’t surprise him though… “Just another person that doesn’t want me.” whispered Stiles. Stiles had felt alone since his mother died, he wondered if that’s when it started losing his father too, he was more interested in the bottle than Stiles back then. Then he met Scott and he finally though he had a friend, a brother even, he should’ve seen it sooner. Stiles was just a placeholder until someone better came along.

Stiles decided not to waste time, he might as well leave as soon as he could, he might not have a home anymore, but his still had the Jeep, the last piece of his mother, he could sleep in there until he figured out what to do. Walking upstairs and entering his room Stiles looked around and realised it didn’t represent him anymore. Almost everything in there was for the pack, his desk filled with notebooks and printed papers with hours of research noted. Sighing Stiles walked to his cupboard and pulled out a large suitcase. The suitcase use to be his mothers, she loved traveling before she got pregnant, eventually when Stiles was 8 Claudia gave the suitcase to him and said “One day baby, you will go far in this world and when you do, you’ll need something to hold your things. This has severed me well on my adventures and now it’s yours.” Although the suitcase was fairly old, it didn’t look it, it was still in great shape. After Claudia died, Stiles shoved it into the back of his closet, knowing he would never be able to leave his dad behind… But now, he had no reason to stay.

Stiles packed up his clothes, bathroom essentials, his favourite blanket and pillow, forgoing his laptop, but he still decided to take all the books he had collected, some of them were quite rare, he might not be pack, but that doesn’t mean he’ll never come across something supernatural again and if he did, he’d need to be prepared. After packing Stiles decided he might as well take a shower and look at the damage Gerard had done.

In the mirror Stiles noted the bruise on his cheek and his split lip. Pulling off his shirt was harder to do then he thought, Stiles was pretty sure he had a few cracked ribs. He also had several knife wounds across his chest, some of them looked deep, but he hoped they wouldn’t need stitching. Unfortunately, Stiles was pretty sure these would all leave scars. Great just another thing about him that would probably put off his soulmate, if he ever found them. Oh, right Stiles had completely forgotten. Everyone in the world is meant to have a soulmate, sometimes they never meet, but for the most part them do. From everything that Stiles had read when he first learnt about Soulmates, was that they usually found each other by touch. Apparently when you touch your soulmate for the first time, you feel sparks and a feeling of rightness. God, Stiles hadn’t thought about meeting in Soulmate in years, not long after his mother died, Stiles decided he didn’t want one, not after seeing how his dad was after she died. But then came the pack and all the couples and Stiles held hope that maybe one day he would find someone too. Now Stiles was sure that he’d never meet his Soulmate and even if he did, they would probably leave him too.

Sighing Stiles did his best to wrap up his wounds after washing in the shower carefully. He put on a fresh pair of clothes, grabbed his packed suitcase and went down stairs. Stiles didn’t have a lot of money only what was in his bank account, which he decided he would go the ATM and withdraw everything before leaving. Stiles looked though the cabinets in the kitchen to see if there was any food, he could take with him, all he found was a box of pop tarts. Usually it was Stiles job to go shopping, but he hadn’t had the chance yet. So, a box of pop tarts it was. Stiles looked around the house, leaving his phone on the table, before taking a deep breath and walking out the door. He put the suitcase in the very back of the jeep. He drove the jeep to the closest ATM and withdrew $1,000. It was all the money he had. He then started making his way out of the town, sighing as he finally passed the “Thank you for visiting Beacon Hills” sign, Stiles hoped he’d find somewhere he belonged.

Stiles drove and drove, never pulling out a map. When he became too restless or found it hard to focus, he pulled into rest stops, hoped in the back of the Jeep and tried to sleep. Nightmares plagued his mind, some about Gerard and the tortured he endured, others memories of the cruel words spoken by the father and the pack. Stiles continued driving, he was only a few hours away when he finally realised where he was headed… New York… he almost felt like there was something in his chest telling him to go there, Stiles figured he had nothing to lose and continued on.

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

Stiles made it to New York fairly quickly when he figured out where he was finally headed, there was something in him that screamed urgency. He spent the first couple of weeks working out where it was safe to park his Jeep during the day so he could explore and where it safe at night so he could sleep. That was much harder, it wasn’t so much that there was no where safe to park but rather Stiles felt uncomfortable around the more populated areas, the nightmares sometimes made him wake up mid scream and the last thing he needed was someone reporting his screams. So almost every night Stiles would have to park the Jeep somewhere different to sleep. His nightmares didn’t seem to be improving much, his injuries however had finally healed, although they had indeed stayed as large scares. Most of his torso and back were covered in scars.

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

Stiles had been in New York for just over 2 months when something started attacking the people of New York. Stiles had been sitting on a park bench in Central Park enjoying the weather when he heard people scream. Over by the edge of the park where these robot looking things, they were chasing after people, shotting laser beams out of their eyes. Stiles started to run towards then when he realised, he didn’t have his bat, so he found the biggest broken tree branch he could and ran towards the fight. Stiles quickly attacked the bots, smashing them down to the ground, he was half way through the bots when someone showed up beside him and started knocking them down too. When Stiles smashes his last bot, he turned to the stranger and realised who he was fighting next to… None other than Steve Rogers, Captain America…

Great Stiles thought, “Ah thanks for the help” Stiles said to Steve

“No, it should be me thanking you, not may civilians stop and help people, when they hear trouble, they usually run away.” Stated Steve

“Right, well I have to go…” muttered Stiles

“Wait” Steve said grabbing Stiles arm

Both Steve and Stiles gasped at the contact, Stiles felt his body tingle in excitement. This was his soulmate; his Soulmate is Steve Rogers. Oh God, his Soulmate is Steve ROGERS, CAPTAIN AMERICA, no, no, no. Stiles couldn’t do this…

At the same time Steve felt his body tingle and all he could think was that he finally after so long found his Soulmate, he couldn’t believe it. Steve was filled with excitement, he wanted to take the young man back to the tower and have him meet all his friends. The thought quickly soured as he took note of the young man’s face – dread, fear and something else Steve couldn’t quiet name.

Steve quickly let go and said “Sorry for grabbing you, I’m Steve, what’s your name?”

In a small voice Stiles said “I’m sorry, I-I can’t d-do this; you won’t want s-someone like me... I-I have t-to go.” Stiles runs away before Steve can say anything else, he feels a panic attack coming. Stiles needed to get to the Jeep as fast as he could, he doesn’t even know where he’s going blind panic filling his body, somehow, he makes it to his Jeep, even more remarkably he manages to open it and get in the back seat. Stiles pulls out the blanket he uses at night tight around his body and tries to breath.

**Back to Steve**

Steve watches as the man runs away, was it something he did, he knows he shouldn’t have grabbed him, would running after him make things worse? Confused and unsure what to do Steve rings Bucky.

Steve: “Hey Buck, I need some advice...”

Bucky: “What’s up punk?”

Steve tells Bucky about the Robots and the fighting.

Steve: “The man that helped, he was going to leave, so I grabbed his arm and… Bucky I found my soulmate.”

Bucky: “That’s great!”

Steve: “I don’t know about that Bucky, he said he couldn’t do this and that I wouldn’t want someone like him and ran away. I- I don’t know what to do Bucky. I didn’t want to run after him what if I make things worse?”

Bucky: “If that’s what he said I’m guessing people haven’t been to kind to him. You need to go after him Steve, show him that you’ll be there for him.”

Steve: “How am I even meant to find him Bucky?”

Bucky: “When you meet your soulmate, you forge a connection, you should be able to feel it Steve, it should feel like somethings try to pull you. Feel it, listen to it and it will take you to him.”

Steve: “Thanks Bucky, I’ll call you later.”

Steve hung up and took a deep breath. He could feel it, how he hadn’t noticed, no that that’s not the point he thought, he needed to find his soulmate. Steve started walking in the direction Stiles had left. He continues walking taking a right turn here, a left there and 10 minutes later he was walking towards a baby blue Jeep. That can’t be right he thought, there’s no one around… but the feeling had stopped pulling all he felt was content. Steve peered into the Jeep and there on the backseat curled into a ball was his soulmate.

Steve tapped on the glass, hoping not to frighten the young man, but he didn’t even seem to notice, and that was when Steve final noticed, that the man was barely breathing, he was having a panic attack, Steve had seen Bucky have them before.

Steve tried the door handle, when it opened, he climbed in beside the man. Gently he pulled him into his lap, Steve undid the blanket slightly and pressed his hand against the man’s chest. “It’s ok, you’re ok, but you need to breath.” He took the man’s hand and pressed it against his own chest, “Feel my heart ok, try to match your breathing to my heart. Here we go, in and out, in and out, you’re doing great, just keep going.” It took 10 minutes to get the man to start breathing normally.

Stiles slowly came back to himself; he was wary at first, he was sitting on someone’s lap, but they were helping him breath. When he finally felt ok again, he looked up to see who was helping him. “Steve” whispered Stiles

“Hey, how you feeling?” Steve asked worried

“Ok, I guess, thanks for helping me. It’s been a while since I had one that bad.” Stiles said

“You’ve had them before?” Questioned Steve concern rising

“Yeah, when I was younger I had them a lot.” Stiles Answered

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have grabbed you. I made you have a panic attack. I’m so sorry.” Said Steve voice filled with pain

“No, that wasn’t, it wasn’t… argh. Let me start again.” Stiles said, he figured he just needed to be upfront with Steve.

“It wasn’t you; it was the fact that were soulmates, not that it’s you that’s my soulmate, that is. It’s… I never thought I’d meet my soulmate, I don’t feel like I deserve to have a soulmate and then I meet you and your amazing, you know. You’re Steve Rogers, why the hell would you want someone like me for a soulmate. So, I kind of freaked out, everyone in my life left as soon as they found someone better.” Revealed Stiles

“I can understand that, back before the super solider serum, I was the gangly nerdy kid with asthma. I wasn’t the type of person people wanted to be seen around, Bucky was the only one I had. I was sure I’d never met my Soulmate I thought after the experiment that maybe I stood a chance, then everything happened and I thought Bucky died, and suddenly I was back to feeling like that kid again, the one no one wanted to be around. I felt like people only wanted Captain American, not Steve Rogers. When I first saw you, you didn’t treat me any different, you didn’t react to Captain America, you treated me just like I was another person.”

“Well dah, you’re not just Captain America, you’re Steve Rogers, there wouldn’t even be a Captain America without Steve Rogers!” Exclaimed Stiles

“Yes well, the point is, you didn’t judge me or who I was. I’m not going to do that to you either, I may not know you well or even know your name, but I want to get to know you. Not just because you’re my soulmate but because to me you’re refreshing, like I said earlier most people run away when they sense trouble and you ran straight forward.” Said Steve

“Stiles”

“What?” Asked Steve

“My name is Stiles, well actually it’s a polish nightmare, but I go by Stiles.”

“I like it, it’s nice to officially meet you Stiles.” Smiled Steve

“It’s nice to meet you to Steve.”


	2. Back in Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 EVERYBODY!  
> Back to Beacon Hills, to see what happened to the Pack once Stiles left.  
> Did they even know he was gone???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the second chapter.

**Back in Beacon Hills**

Noah was surprised when he got home from work the next morning to find Stiles had already packed his things and left. He felt a bit harsh kicking him out like that especially when he knew his son was injured, but he just couldn’t do it anymore, all the lies and showing up at crime scenes. He figured Stiles would go to Scott and stay with him and Melissa for a while, maybe then things will have calmed down enough that they could actually talk without all the excuses. He should really call her, but right now Noah wanted nothing more than to sleep after working all night.

**1 week later**

After the showdown at the warehouse Scott had been spending all his time with Allison, he was happy things were looking good for them. Scott hadn’t heard from Stiles all week, which he only realised when he went to text him after Allison left. Allison and Chris decided to go to France for the summer, Chris wanting to get away with his daughter and try to re-connect after all the family drama. So, Scott texted Stiles:

**_Scott: Sent 10.57am_**  
  
Hey dude, wanna hang?

  
_**Scott: Sent 11.15am** _

Dude?

  
_**Scott: Sent 11.22am** _

Seriously answer ur phone…

  
_**Scott: Sent 11.36am** _

Dude come on

  
_**Scott: Sent 11.53am** _

I’m coming ova if u don’t answer

  
_**Scott: Sent 12.06pm** _

I’m on my way ova dude

Scott made his way over to Stiles' house, annoyed at Stiles, why couldn’t he just answer his phone? Arriving at Stiles' house he noticed the Jeep wasn’t in the driveway but the Sherriff’s cruiser was, he figured he’d knock on the door and ask the Sherriff if he knew where Stiles was.

Noah answered the door “What can I do for you Scott?” he asked

“Hi Mr. Stilinski, I was just wondering if you knew where I could find Stiles, he won’t answer his phone” asked Scott

“What do you mean? He’s staying with you and Melissa, isn’t he?” Questioned Noah

“Uh, no I don’t know why you’d think that.”

“Oh God”

“Sherriff, where’s Stiles?”

“I-I don’t know, I kicked him out of the house a week ago…”

“W-What, why would you do that?” asked Scott

“He came home injured again and I wanted the truth about why, but he told me some bull-shit story about werewolves, so I told him to pack his stuff and go.” Noah muttered

“Oh, um, Mr. Stilinski, Stiles wasn’t lying about the werewolf stuff. I can… I can show you if you like.”

“Scott, I don’t need you to try and back up Stiles sto-…” Scott cut him off before he could say anything else by shifting into his beta form.

“What the hell?” yelled Noah

“I’m a werewolf sir, Stiles wasn’t lying. Whatever else he told you was probably true too.” Said Scott

“Oh god, he was telling the truth and I kicked him out. Where the hell did, he go?”

“I don’t know Sir, but I’ll call the others and will help you find him.” Said Scott

Scott called Isaac, who told Derek, who told the rest of the pack. They all paired up and went out searching for Stiles, but they couldn’t track any scents because it had been too long. Noah found that Stiles took money out of his account but that’s all he could find, he knew Stiles and if his son didn’t want to be found then he wouldn’t be.

The pack all met back at the Sherriff’s house, even calling Melissa. Derek then tried his best to explain what had been happening the last 2 years. Finally, Derek told him how he decided the pack would be better off without Stiles, effectively kicking him out.

“Let me get this straight” Noah said “After everything my son did for you despite the fact that he fought just as hard, without any powers, that because he’s human you decided to kick him out. What about the rest of you, is that what you all wanted?”

“No” yelled Erica and Boyd “He was my batman, he looked after us, even when we weren’t the nicest to him. He saved Boyd and mine’s life. I didn’t want him out of the pack but Derek said our opinions weren’t relevant and that he’s the Alpha so it was his choice.” Said Erica

“Erica…” Derek started

“Hold up all of you” Screeched Melissa

“Noah, what did you say to Stiles when he told you all this?” Melissa question

The pack all leaned forward awaiting an answer. “I uh, I told him I couldn’t do this anymore, that it was like he wasn’t my son anymore and now that’s he’s 19, I’d done all I could do as a parent and told him it was time to move out.” Noah said ashamed

The pack gasped, before anyone else could say anything Isaac said “Wait Stiles is 19? Why is he still in school?”

“Stiles is a genius, he graduated a few years ago, but he wanted to stay with his friends, so he and the school made a deal with a couple of universities that allowed him to complete the work there, he still went to classes like you guys did, he just completed different work.” Explained Noah

“Great now that, that’s settled I have to say, I am completely ashamed and disappointed in every one of you. Especially you Noah, just because Stiles is 19 and in University does not mean you stop being his parent, it shouldn’t matter if he lies to you and you don’t like it, he is YOUR SON! As for you Scott how could you do something like work with Gerard even if you were planning on double crossing him? I am SO angry at you. The rest of you should be ashamed of your selves.” Yelled Melissa

“Now you said Stiles was injured after being kidnapped by Gerard, do you know what his injuries were?” Melissa questioned Noah

“No, I didn’t ask…” he said quietly and full of guilt

“Uh, we can help with that” Said Erica, pointing to herself and Boyd

“Um, from what I heard and saw, he had a split lip and bruised cheek. It sounded like a few of his ribs were fractured, if not completely broken and um...” Boyd took over and said “Gerard liked to use his knife, he cut up Stiles torso and back, I wouldn’t be surprised if they needed stitching. Either way, they were deep enough that they’ll scar.”

“Oh god, I should have checked, what kind of father am I?” Noah said head down, tears threatening to spill from his eyes

“Here’s what we’re going to do” starts Melissa

Melissa made plans to whip everyone into shape. She made Noah go to the station to file a report, even though Noah said it would be useless because Stiles was 19 and left like he was told. Melissa said it was the least he could do.

She then ripped into Derek explaining now, that not only was he the guardian of Isaac, that he bit these teenagers and now it was his reasonability to look after them, starting with building a proper pack house, or at the very least renovate the loft and actually get furniture.

As for Scott, he was grounded for the next few months, he wasn’t allowed to see Allison if she came back and was to beg Derek to allow him into the pack before he became an Omega. Scott whined and cried but he didn’t dare infuriate his mother any further.

Melissa demanded that they have weekly pack meetings and all be kept in the loop, they were also to keep an eye out for Stiles and his scent, but Melissa knew that innless Stiles wanted to be found, they wouldn’t find him.

She just hoped he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, I will be writing a third part that introduces Stiles to the Avengers.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> In this story:  
> No Alpha Pack  
> No Darach  
> The pack are around 17, Derek 24  
> No Peter


	3. Stiles Met Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Bucky and Tony.

Steve and Stiles sat chatting for a few more minutes before Steve asked “Would you like to come back to the tower for dinner and meet Bucky?”

  
“Are you sure?” questioned Stiles

  
“Yeah, I’d like you to meet my best friend, if that’s ok with you…”

  
“Yeah, I think I’d like that” said Stiles

  
“Do you need to go back and get your car?” Asked Stiles

  
“No, I don’t have a car, actually I ride a motorbike, but I was actually out running this morning.”

  
“Oh, nice. I’ve never been on a bike before. Um, is it ok if I drive then?”

  
“If you don’t mind, it’s a nice-looking Jeep.” Said Steve smiling

  
“Really, I think you’re the first person to ever say something nice about my Jeep. But you might change your mind when I start driving, Roscoe is a bit temperamental, he’s pretty much more duck tap than car at this point.” 

  
“Wow, I’m sure there’s a story behind that. I could also get Tony to have a look at it, he loves fixing up cars.” Said Steve

  
“Oh, no, you don’t have to do that.” Stiles said slightly panicking 

  
“Hey, it’s ok, just a thought.” 

  
“Yeah, sorry.”

  
“It’s ok.”

  
With that they both moved into the front of the Jeep and Stiles began driving. Steve gave directions, as they made their way to the tower. Steve directed Stiles to go around back and park underneath. They made their way towards the elevator when Steve noticed Stiles was getting nervous,

  
“We don’t have to go up, if you don’t want?” he said gently, “No, I want to, I’m just… it’s silly.” 

  
“Hey, no whatever you’re feeling isn’t silly. Ok?” 

  
“Ok” replied Stiles

  
“Would it, would it make you feel better if I held your hand, or would it make it worse?” asked Steve

  
“Um, oh, yeah, ah that would be nice.” Steve easily took Stiles hand in his, as the got in the elevator.

  
“Good afternoon Captain Rogers, who is your companion?” said the voice

  
“What the hell is that?” Yelled Stiles startled

  
“Sorry, I should have warned you. That’s JARVIS, Tony’s AI. JARVIS this is Stiles.”

  
“Apologies Mr. Stiles, I did not mean to startle you.” Said JARVIS

  
“Um, that’s ok, thank you JARVIS and it’s just Stiles.”

  
“Of course, Stiles. Would you like me to prepare the med bay for you Captain?” Questioned JARVIS

  
“No, why would we need the med bay?”

  
“Stiles is injured, would you like me to send Bruce instead?” the AI questioned

  
“Stiles, you’re injured, why didn’t you tell me? What happened?”

  
“No, I’m fine. No seriously” he said noting the look on Steve’s face “I’m ok, I hurt my ribs a while back, today’s thing with the robot just aggravated them. It’s ok”

  
“According to my scan Captain, Stiles ribs do indicate a previous break, they…”

  
“JARVIS, I don’t know how you know that but please stop, I’m ok.”

  
“Stiles…” began Steve

  
“No, Steve, please just not now. I promise if they still hurt too much later you can take me to the Med bay ok.”

  
“Ok, sorry I just don’t like the thought of you being hurt.” 

  
JARVIS let them know that they had reached the main floor, currently only Bucky was there.

  
Steve nudged Stiles forward out of the elevator towards the kitchen where he knew Bucky would be. 

  
“Hey Buck” Steve said as he entered the kitchen, Bucky was sitting at the counter nursing a cup of coffee by the smell of it. 

  
“I’d like for you to meet my soulmate, Stiles” he said gesturing to Stiles beside himself

  
“It’s nice to meet you Stiles. Interesting name there (continued Bucky) is it a nickname?" He asked

  
“Um, y-yeah my actual name is a polish nightmare and no one but my mum and myself could say it, so I started going by Stiles to make it easier on people…” said Stiles

  
“Nice, I can speak polish” said Bucky 

  
“You can?” question Stiles and Steve at the same time

  
“Yeah, part of the training and everything, plus I like to learn, so I speak Polish, Latin, Russian and Arabic”

  
“That’s pretty cool, I know Polish and Latin, I’d like to learn Russian, I’ve been trying to teach myself, but it’s been slow going” admitted Stiles

  
“I’d be happy to teach you, if you wanted” offered Bucky

  
“Oh, um, thank you, you don’t have to though”

  
“I know I don’t but I’d like to, if you let me. Plus, I can tell you embarrassing stories about Steve” chuckled Bucky

  
“Oh. Um, in that case (Stiles smiled) that would be awesome”

  
“Oh no, what have I done?” laughed Steve

  
“Yep, kid’s mine now, plus I always wanted a little brother.” Smiled Bucky

  
Stiles smiled, he almost felt happy. Here he was with two people that barely knew him, yet were willing to take him in and help him. He always wanted a proper family, people that would be there for him when he needed them, someone he could count on. He hadn’t had that since his mother died; he wonders if that’s when he truly lost his father too. For a while he thought things would be better when he met Scott, forming a type of brother hood but time and time again Stiles learnt he was a place holder, someone that filled the space until a better option came along. He thought the pack might see differently but they proved him wrong. But now, now he had hope again, Stiles had found his soulmate and by the sounds of it a big brother, things were looking up.

  
Stiles was pulled from his thoughts when a new voice spoke. “I heard from JARVIS that we have a guest brought in by none other than Capsicle himself, so I had to come and see who Cap would willing bring into the tower.” Stated Tony

  
Steve sighed, “Tony, I’d like for you to meet Stiles, my soulmate” he said stepping aside so he could see Stiles.

  
“Stiles, this is Tony Stark he owns this tower”

  
“Damn kid, Soulmate to Captain America, huh?” Said a surprised Tony

  
“Uh, no, soulmate of Steve Rogers” Stiles snarked, making Steve smile (god he loved that smile already)

  
“Call me impressed” said Tony

  
“What kind of name is Stiles anyway.” Questioned Tony

  
“Mine. And no, you won’t find anything if you go searching and I’d really appreciate if you didn’t try to hack into my past.” 

  
“Ohh, I like you kid. I think we’ll get along just fine.” Stated Tony

  
After that conversation turned lighter, as the four of them chatted for a few hours, never about anything too important or deep which Stiles was grateful of. It was starting to get late when Tony asked what they all wanted for dinner, Steve having told Tony he already asked Stiles over for it. They all decided pizza would be the best, Tony got everyone’s orders and JARVIS put it through, saying it would be delivered in 20 minutes. 

  
Stiles started to feel jittery so he asked to use the bathroom, to which Tony directed him down to the hall bathroom. Whilst Stiles went to the bathroom Tony and Bucky turned to Steve and asked what was going on with Stiles.

  
Sighing Steve said “Look I don’t know his story; all I know is when he found out we were soulmates he ran off saying I wouldn’t want someone like him. I followed the bond and found him in his car having a panic attack. I don’t know what’s he’s been through but I know it’s not good, when we got here and JARVIS scanned him, he made me aware that Stiles had broken previously broken his ribs and they were still healing, so when he fought the robots with me, he re-injured them.” 

  
Steve looked a Tony before saying “I get you probably want to look into him, but I’m asking you not too, whatever he’s been through obviously wasn’t good and I don’t want to betray any trust he might have in us. I want him to feel comfortable enough that when he’s ready he’ll speak to one of us. Okay?”

  
“Yeah, I get it.” Said Tony

  
“I fully agree, he seems like a nice kid and what I said earlier was true, I’d like to have a little brother.” Said Bucky

  
“Thank you”

  
Stiles came out of the bathroom just as the pizza arrived. They all sat down and put a movie on, apparently Steve still had some catching up to do, since being in the ice. It was a nice evening, but as they say all good things must come to an end, thought Stiles. After the movie had finished and the food was all gone, Steve asked Stiles where he was staying.

  
“I uh, I-I’d rather not answer that.” Stuttered Stiles

  
“Oh, that’s fine if you don’t want us to know, I just wanted to make sure you were safe.” Said Steve

  
Stiles felt guilty, Steve had been nothing but nice and supportive of him, the least Stiles could do was tell him the truth, as embarrassing as it may be.

  
“No, it’s not that I don’t want you to know. It’s uh, it’s embarrassing.”

  
“Come on kid, it can’t be that bad” said Tony

  
All three men were now staring at Stiles. 

  
“Fine, I live in my Jeep.” Whispered Stiles, just loud enough for them to hear.

  
All three men has a look of surprise on their faces, Steve also looked troubled and upset. 

  
“Can I, can I ask why?” stammered Steve

  
“Um” Stiles said looking at the three men, “I didn’t have a lot of money when I came here, but I had my Jeep, so I figured I would save my money for the important stuff like food and just live in my Jeep.”

  
“It’s not that bad, I like my Jeep.”

  
“Stiles, the last month alone has been colder than normal, how have you not frozen to death.” Asked Bucky worriedly

  
“I have blankets, I’ve been… okay” Stiles said, although he thought about the other night when he started losing feeling in his toes and fingers due to the cold. He couldn’t say he was looking forward to finding out what would happen if the weather got worse. 

  
“Stiles…” Steve started but Tony cut him off

  
“Stiles, I get you don’t really know us, but I would like to offer you a room here in the tower. And before you say no, I have plenty of room, you could even have a room on the same floor as these two” Tony said pointing to Bucky and Steve

  
“I-I couldn’t ask that of you” muttered Stiles

  
“Yes, you can.” Said Tony

  
“Please Stiles, I would feel better if I knew you were here warm and safe” pleaded Steve

  
“O-Okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on chapter 3.  
> I have decided to continue this story, however I'm not sure how many chapters it will have.  
> So you'll just have to stick around to see :)  
> Hope you're enjoying the ride xx


	4. Understanding Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I was really sick and in hospital for a while and wasn't able to write anything.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and find it worth the wait.  
> Please don't look at the timeline too closely, tried to make it fit.  
> I wanted Stiles to be that little bit older too.

That night Stiles was shown the room where he would be staying, it was on the same floor as Steve and Bucky’s rooms. Stiles was nervous, not so much about being in a new place with people he didn’t really know, he was more worried about the nightmares he suffered, he didn’t really want the others to know. He wasn’t ashamed of them, but he knew if they found out they would want to know what had happened to cause them.

Tony informed Stiles that JARVIS was throughout the tower and was available at anytime if Stiles needed anything, he also told Stiles that there were some spare clothes in the dresser, if he wanted to change into something else. Stiles thanked the three men, parting with a goodnight, Stiles made is way into his new room. He was so tired and worn out that he didn’t even think about going and getting his things from the Jeep, but rather did as Tony suggest and borrowed the supplied clothes. Stiles went into the adjoined bathroom to change, slowly he took off his own clothes as he looked at himself in the mirror, he had bruising covering the left side of his torso, from where one of the robots got him; no wonder his ribs were sore again. Looking at the rest of his body, Stiles wondered how the others would react if they saw all the scars. Deciding that is was a problem for another day, stiles put on the clothes provided by Tony before making his way back to the bed. Collapsing in the bed Stiles pulled the covers around he a slowly drifted off to sleep.

Stiles dreams started out the same as usual, dreaming of the pack laughing and having a good time, then the nightmares began as the pack turned to him and started screaming “you’re worthless”, “nothing but a liability”, “a stupid human”, then his dad was there yelling “You hyperactive spaz, you killed your mother and now you’re killing me too” (Stiles tossed and turned in his sleep, his heart rate becoming elevated, JARVIS started talking to Stiles, trying to get him to wake up, nothing was working and Stiles was becoming more and more destressed, JARVIS called Steve and Bucky, to see if they could wake him up. Both men ran into the room just as Stiles started begging “No, stop… Stop… No, No… Please stop”) Stiles nightmare had turned back to the night he’d been tortured by Gerard, he could feel as the knife cut into his skin over and over again, the pressure of the his punches as his ribs broke, but what Gerard was saying almost hurt worse “You know Stiles, it must be quite disappointing to you to finally know that you don’t mean much to your so called pack, I mean I’ve had you here for hours and no one has even come looking, worse than that, no one’s even realised you’re missing.” Stiles could feel himself doubting, no, there was no way the pack wasn’t looking for him, they would know he was missing, I mean he isn’t the only one, Erica and Boyd were here too, but Gerard kept speaking and the more he said, the more Stile doubted what he knew, Stiles started to beg for the nightmare to end, he didn’t want to keep reliving this “No, stop… Stop… No, No… Please stop”.

Steve and Bucky were heartbroken, what had happened to this poor kid, thought Bucky. The tried talking to Stiles to wake his up but he wouldn’t respond, Steve had no other choice, he got behind Stiles and wrapped his up in a tight hug “It’s okay, it’s just a dream, wake up Stiles, WAKE UP.”

Stiles eyes wrenched open, he started to struggle when he realised he was being held by someone, but then he remember where he was, Bucky was standing in front of him, with a sad look on his face, Stiles then realised it was Steve who was holding him and still talking to him “It’s ok, you’re ok”

Stiles stopped moving before letting out a breathy “Sorry”

“Stiles you have nothing to be sorry about ok.” Said Bucky who took a seat right in front of him in order to take hold of one of his hands, “We’ve all been there ok, you don’t have to be sorry.”

Steve then maneuvered himself so that he could see Stiles face, he lessoned his hold, but didn’t remove himself completely. “Stiles, Bucky’s right we’ve all have nightmare, you don’t have to apologise, we’re here for you and if you want to talk about it, we’ll be here to listen. Ok?”

Stiles tries to take a deep breath before saying “What if you don’t believe me? I can’t lose anyone else…” trembles Stiles

“Darlin’ I need you to look at me and hear what I’m saying ok?” Bucky says waiting Stiles response

Stiles nods his head and looks at Bucky, “Steve and I have seen a lot during both our time in the war and since. If there was anyone who would believe you it’s us. Not matter what you tell us, we won’t leave you ok, besides you’re my little brother now and I ain’t giving you up for no one. Well, no one but Steve, but you get my point” this makes Stiles chuckle slightly,

“Bucky’s right Stiles, no matter what you have us, both of us. I’m your soulmate, but I also want to be your friend. But if you decide, you don’t want to tell us, we won’t push ok. I’d rather have you be happy and safe.”

Tears start to gather in Stiles eyes, amazed with these two strong men, who want him to be happy, who want him as their friend and family. “I- I want to tell you, but can we move to the couch?”

“Of course, whatever you want” says Steve

“How ‘bout I make us some coffee?” offers Bucky

“Oh – um, I don’t drink coffee but I do drink tea if that’s ok?” mutters Stiles

“No worries Kid, anything specific, we’ve got most types here, believe it or not Thor loves the stuff, even more than Bruce” says Bucky

“That’s cool, um no anything is fine” Stiles says giving Bucky a small smile

Bucky goes to get the drinks whilst Stiles and Steve move to the couch, “Hey Steve,” Stiles says taking hold of one of Steve’s hands “thank you for helping me wake up before”

Steve looks at Stiles with such fondness and says “Anytime, seriously. Or if you don’t want to sleep and just want some company, I’m there. Ok?”

“Yeah, thanks. Can I – can I hug you?” Stiles asks

Steve pulls Stiles into a massive hug and says “You never have to ask ok. I’d be happy for a hug anytime. I know Bucky would like it too.”

“Thank you”

Steve takes a seat on the couch just as Bucky comes back with the drinks, which he places on the coffee table. “Thanks Bucky” says Steve

Before Stiles can second guess himself, he hugs Bucky and thanks him. Bucky looks at him surprised but with such love, Bucky hugs back just as tightly. They both let go at the same time and move to take their seats. Bucky sits next to Steve when he sees Stiles moving for the lone arm chair. 

“Um, ok, so I grew up in a place called Beacon Hills, it’s in California. It was just my Mum, Dad and I. My dad was a deputy for the police station but by the time I was 6 he got promoted to Sheriff, my mum was a kindergarten teacher, but decided to stay home once she had me.

When I was 6 my mum got sick, it started with her forgetting things, losing focus, but by the time I was 8, she had completely forgotten who I was, my dad finally put her in the hospital when she tried to kill me, because she didn’t know who I was. She had frontotemporal lobe dementia, basically it affects the parts of the brain used for decision making, behavior and what not. There’s no cure, she died and few months later, I was with her.

My dad basically fell into the bottle after that, when he wasn’t working, he was drunk. He use to tell me it was my fault that mum was dead, well, that was when he remember I even existed. From then I had to learn to grow up fast, how to do the laundry, how to cook, because my dad wasn’t doing anything. One day the power got cut off, I found that dad hadn’t been paying the bills either, so I stole one of his bank cards and started doing that too. I had to learn how to grocery shop when we ran out of food, all my dad remembered to buy was alcohol. I don’t know how he kept it from the other cops he worked with or maybe they gave him a pass. All I know is no one ever came to check up on me or the house. So, to stay out of the way more I focused hard on my school work, but I found it all too easy. I managed to speak with one of my teachers who actually gave a shit, along with the principle decided to increase my workload and move through everything quicker.

Not long after that a new family moved to town – the McCall’s. Melissa and her son Scott. Scott and I became good friends despite him being a few years younger than me, Scott needed a friend being new and all and I didn’t really have any friends, with everything that had happened. By the time I turned 15 I had graduated high school. I made a deal with several universities and the high school to do my work there so I wouldn’t have to leave Scott. It probably seems silly but he and Melissa were the only people I really had at the time with my dad being so absent. Over the years things with my dad got a bit better, he stopped drinking so much, but he still worked more often than not. When I wasn’t looking after the house or doing homework, I was at Scott’s, Mrs. McCall was super nice to me. When I was 17 and Scott 15 is when it all went to shit.

Scott decided he was bored and happened to hear that there was a body in the woods, well half a body. Since not much ever happened in Beacon Hills, he wanted to go looking for it. I couldn’t talk him out of it, so I went with him. It was a stupid idea really; I mean my dad and the other deputies were out there searching. Anyway, I got caught by my dad and Scott the idiot decided to hide rather than get in trouble. I didn’t hear from Scott till the next day but apparently, he was bitten by something with red eyes. During that day at school, Scott noticed himself changing, he said he could hear things, he shouldn’t be able too, he could smell that I had an old packet of gum in my pocket. His asthma was gone and he was suddenly good at lacrosse. I did what I do best and researched the hell out of it, everything I found pointed to the same thing; Scott was bitten by and was now a werewolf. (Stiles said looking straight at Bucky and Steve, this was the moment, he would know if they were serious. Would they believe him?)

“Aww, shit kid” exclaimed Bucky.

“Wait, you believe me?” Stiles felt he had to ask, there was no way they would believe him, just like that.

“Of course, we do Stiles. Bucky told you, we’ve seen things over the years, it’s not really a surprise to find out the supernatural existed, it was one of the reasons we were named the Howling Commando’s, because of the werewolves that helped us out,” said Steve

“Oh my god, how did I not realise that… never mind, I’m just glad you guys know and don’t just have to take my word for it.” Stiles said slightly relaxing

“Um, ok, so back to the story. I tired to tell Scott about what I had figured out and instead of believing me, he tried to attack me saying that I was just jealous, because now he was getting better at Lacrosse and becoming popular, he’d even met a girl named Allison. Problem was the Alpha that bit Scott seemed to be killing people, Scott needed to get use to his new reality before whoever bit him, tried to kill him too. Anyway, it wasn’t long after that, when I met Derek Hale, whose family had died in a fire 6 years earlier. His sister Laura survived because she wasn’t home at the time and their Uncle Peter was in a coma with severe burns. As it turned out their whole family were also werewolves, the reason Derek came back was because his sister had gone missing, I found out the body that Scott went looking for in the woods was Laura Hale.” 

“Derek offered to help teach Scott control and what came with being a wolf, instead Scott decided to blame Derek for everything that’s gone wrong in his life and that fact he was bitten in the first place. You see Scott hated that he was bitten but loved all the perks that came with being a wolf, once he finally accepted that he was one, well he kind of did. Laura’s death was ruled an animal attack, I helped Derek figure out that it was the Alpha that killed her. Derek wasn’t friendly by any means but I think he just got use to not being around many people. Eventually Derek and I found out that it was his Uncle Peter that was the Alpha, and all the people he was killing had a hand in the fire. You see it had been ruled as an accident, but it wasn’t. The whole thing was set up by the one and only Kate Argent, whose family was one of the biggest Werewolf hunter families in America and Europe. Kate happened to return to Beacon Hills, after fleeing 6 years prior. You see she had family back in the area, her brother Chris and her niece Allison Argent.”

“Wait, didn’t you say Scott started hanging out with a girl named Allison?” questioned Steve

“Yep. Allison Argent, who by the way didn’t know her family were hunters, or that Scott was a wolf. So, Peter started killing those involved in the fire before killing Kate. Problem was with Peter being insane he was going to kill Allison and Scott too, between Derek and I, we were able to stop him, before Derek ripped out Peter throat and became the new Alpha. That became another problem, Derek was never trained to be an Alpha only his sister was, so to build is pack he went about biting a few teenagers. I’ll admit the ones he chose weren’t bad choices, they all had something to gain by getting it, one in particular didn’t. Erica had epilepsy, the bite cured her, Isaac was being beaten by her father, Derek saved him and took him in when his father was killed. Boyd was a loner and wanted a family, Derek had said that was what a pack was meant to be like. He also bit Jackson, which was the biggest mistake he could’ve made, Jackson has had issues ever since he found out he was adopted, after being bit by Derek it appeared as though he was going to reject the bite, instead he turned into a Kanima, basically a giant lizard creature that was controlled by others. We eventually figure out it was a classmate named Matt who had been controlling Jackson and making him kill of people who had wronged him. But then crazy grandad Gerard Argent came to town looking for Kate, instead he found the Kanima and took control after killing Matt. Turns out Gerard was dying and wanted the bite, he figured he’d use Jackson to threaten Melissa, (Scott’s mum) into getting Scott to help him get to Derek.”

Stiles stopped speaking for a minute, twirling his hands, before taking a big breath and continuing “It was the night of the big Lacrosse game, we had just won the game when the lights when out and I was taken off the field and tossed into a van. It was Gerard’s men, they took me to his house and through me down into the basement, where I found Erica and Boyd, hung up and attached to electrical cords, they were being electrocuted. Gerard wanted Scott to know who had the upper hand and apparently, I was meant to be a message. Gerard tied me up by my wrists, he slapped, punched, kicked and had fun with a knife. He left a few hours later, by then I was so tired and sore but I knew I had to get us out, I don’t even know how but I somehow got out of the binding around my wrists and managed to get Erica and Boyd down. They didn’t thank me or help me get home; they ran off.”

“When I finally got back to my Jeep parked at the school, I found my phone with a bunch of messages on from Scott saying he needed me at a warehouse, they had trapped Jackson. It was then I realised Scott didn’t even realise I had been missing. I cleaned up as best as I could, despite the fact I had a bruised cheek, split lip, cracked ribs and several knife wounds on my front and back. I went to the Wearhouse but everything had been solved by the time I got there; Gerard was dead. Derek said he and the pack had decided I was a liability since I couldn’t fight and that I would get them all killed. He kicked me out, after everything I had done for them, no one stood up for me, no one even questioned why I was hurt. So, I left, I went home to my dad, but I just couldn’t lie to him anymore, I told him everything. He didn’t believe me, told me I wasn’t his son anymore, he didn’t seem to care that I was hurt, he kicked me out too.

I left that night, I started driving, I felt something pulling me towards New York. I had been here 2 months when the robots attacked, I didn’t even think, I just jumped in to help. Then I met you (stiles said looking into Steve’s eyes) and I felt like I didn’t deserve you, I didn’t want to disappoint you. I’m sorry for running off on you. Meeting the two of you has been the best thing I’ve had in a long time.” At that Steve and Bucky couldn’t stay away any longer, they both got up and pulled Stiles into a massive hug. Bucky spoke first “Kid, you’re ours now and no matter what we aren’t letting you go. If that bastard weren’t already dead, I’d hunt him down myself!”

“Bucky’s right Stiles, we’re here for you, we won’t leave you and I know as soon as the other’s meet you, they’ll feel the same way.” Said Steve with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)


	5. Stiles Happy Ending

Steve was right, the next day Steve and Bucky spoke to the rest of the Avengers and showed them the conversation they had with Stiles, they all felt the same, wanting nothing more than to protect him and love him, Stiles kept getting hugs all day.

Stiles spoke to them about wanting to learn how to protect himself more. The whole team thought it was a great idea and each had their own ideas on how to help. Natasha was going to be in charge of teaching him self-defence, but also how to fight. Bruce was going to help him learn more about patching up injuries and was also happy to answer any questions Stiles had about Science and Bruce’s work in the field, Stiles curiosity never tamed. Tony was happy to have Stiles in his workshop anytime, happy to keep him busy and his mind occupied. Sometimes Stiles was able to fix a problem that had Tony stumped for ages, Tony was always so impressed.

Clint was happy to teach Stiles how to use a bow and arrow, but also wanted to show him the best hiding and spying spots around the tower, he proceeded to get Stiles to jump out at people to see how much he could scare them, Tony was the usual victim, hyped up on too much coffee he was always easy to scare. Thor was delighted that he has someone who wanted to learn about his world and the creature he knew of, it was very rare people wanted his insight but Stiles would happily sit there for hours listening to Thor and writing down notes.

Bucky was more than happy to teach Stiles how to use guns, despite the fact his father was the Sheriff he never had time for Stiles and that meant never learning to use a gun. Stiles asked Steve if he could help improve his general fitness, so Steve took Stiles whenever he went for a run or if he was going to work out in the gym. Steve was just happy he got to spend time with Stiles, it never mattered to him what they were doing. Peppa acted like a second mum to Stiles, it took a while for him to get use to it, she made sure he ate enough especially with all the training he was doing and she tried to keep him as safe as possible, although sometimes that wasn’t possible, he did live the Avengers after all.

Stiles continued to stay at the tower, however his nightmares didn’t improve, almost every night Steve or Bucky woke him up. After the second week of this Steve asked Stiles if it would help if he slept with him, having someone hold him, might be soothing. Stiles agreed and like that the nightmares dwindled down.

Stiles had been living with the Avengers close to a year now, he and Steve were going strong, they made sure they went out on a date at least once a week. Stiles had never been so happy, he felt at home here. All of the Avengers, looked after him and cared for him and wasn’t just because Steve was his soulmate, Bucky had become the big brother he’d never had and was always up for teasing Steve and Stiles, happily telling Stiles of all the silly things Steve did as a kid.

It was an average Friday when Steve asked to speak to Stiles privately, normally Stiles would freak out over something like this but he knew Steve now and he knew he had nothing to worry about.

“Stiles, I Love you Stiles, I have loved spending all this time with you and I can’t image being apart from you ever again. I know it hasn’t been long, but I don’t want to wait any longer, so Stiles… Will you marry me?” Steve said dropping down to one knee

Stiles was stunned, all he could say was “Yes, oh my god, Yes!”

Steve got up and slid a ring on Stiles figure before pulling him in for a hug, they slowly pulled apart before sharing the most passionate intense kiss of their lives. Stiles couldn’t help but smile and laugh “I love you so much Steve, I’m so glad I came here, I couldn’t be happier.”

“Come on, let’s go tell the others” Steve said taking Stiles hand and leading them back to the main lough room.

“Everyone, we have something to tell you” said Steve

“We’re engaged” Stiles said happiness leaking out of him

There was a pouring of congratulations and hugs. Steve of course asked Bucky to be his best man, to which he said yes. Stiles on the other hand went to Natasha who had become like his sister to be his best women. With a laugh she also said yes before pulling him into a hug.

It didn’t take long for the media outlets to announce that Captain America was getting married, people knew he had found his soulmate, but they had managed to keep it all under wraps, not wanting Stiles to be in the spot light. Steve spoke to Stiles one night and said, “It’s going to become harder to keep you hidden.” Steve said with a sigh “I don’t want you to have to hide me Steve and I want to go out with you and let everyone know you’re mine, it’s just I’m worried about the people back in Beacon Hills, what if they come here, once it’s broadcasted?” Stiles said looking down

“Hey” Steve lifted Stiles chin up with a finger. “You don’t have to worry ok, even if they do come here the Avengers and I won’t let them near you ok. I told you in the beginning I will always be there for you, I won’t let you go.”

“Thank you, Steve, you’re right.”

By the next day thanks to some impressive moves on Peppa’s part everyone knew Steve Rogers AKA Captain America’s soulmate and fiancé was one Stiles Stilinski.

**Back in Beacon Hills**

It had been a year since Stiles had left and they never found where he’d gone. It was just an average day when the pack including Noah and Melissa were sitting around watching tv when a news report came on.

“In today’s top trending news. Captain America’s Steve Rogers has officially proposed to his soulmate. His soulmate had been kept under wraps for a while, thanks the Avengers but today folks, you’re hearing it hear first. Steve Rogers is with a lovely young man by the name of Stiles Stilinski.”

The whole pack froze hearing the name of their lost pack mate. it wasn’t until Stiles was gone did members of the pack begin to realise all the things Stiles did for them. Noah was the first to speak “My boy, my boy found his soulmate.” He was going to say more about how he should’ve been a better father when an interview with Stiles and Steve came on.

“So how do you two met?” asked the reported

It was Steve who answered “I was running in Central park when some robots came out of no where and started attacking people, I ran to help fight them off, but I wasn’t the only one. Stiles helped me stop the robots, that’s how we met.”

“Oh wow. How does your family feel about having an Avenger as a soulmate Stiles?”

“I actually don’t actually have any family left, but since meeting Steve I’ve gotten a brand-new family. All the Avengers have been super supportive of me. As well as the fact I’m Steve’s soulmate, I couldn’t ask for a more amazing family.”

“You heard here first folks. Moving on to our next story…”

The pack turned the tv off, all in a state of shock. Melissa said “I’m glad he’s got a proper family now.”

“How can you say that we’re his family.” Said Noah

“No, we’re not, especially you. You through you son away. You have no right to be hurt when it’s your own fault, that goes for all of you. I don’t want any of you to even attempt to contact him or go and find him, you heard what he said, he didn’t have a family. He’s moved on, if any of you try to destroy his happiness by trying to make yourselves feel better, I will hunt you down myself.” Voiced Melissa.

**Back in New York**

Steve and Stiles were having the time of their lives planning their wedding, thanks to Peppa’s help. They were finally at the stage where they could write invites, when Steve asked if there was anyone from Beacon Hills he did want to invite, even Stiles was surprised when he said yes. There was just one person in Beacon Hills who received an invite, the one and only Melissa McCall, who wouldn’t tell a soul.

Steve and Stiles wedding was an amazing day, the media called it the wedding of the century. Stiles couldn’t be happier. For the longest time he felt alone and unloved, the night he left changed everything, he now had an amazing husband, and the best of friends within his new family; the Avengers. Steve never thought he’d find his soulmate, but after meeting Stiles he was glad he was made to wait, Stiles was everything he ever wanted.

Together they would look after each other and love each other until their dying breath.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)  
> Well that's the end, I really hope you enjoyed this story and I thank everyone who stuck with it until the end.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, Thank you for all the support :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you think I should continue this story and have Stiles meet the Avengers.


End file.
